An untold story
by ZaraShade
Summary: This is a story about the early life of Narcissa Black to Malfoy. I just love Narcissa and think there wasn't enough of her in the books. R&R!


**­****An untold Story **

This is the untold story of Narcissa Malfoy. I like Narcissa (for some unknown reason) and I wanted to write about her childhood and her time at Hogwarts. Enjoy, R&R.

Narcissa sat on the Hogwarts express pompously eyeing the other students. It was her first year at Hogwarts; she felt a mixture of excitement and foreboding. Suppose she wasn't in Slytherin like the rest of her family? Narcissa wrinkled her nose; of course she would be in Slytherin. She swished her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"We're going to go and find the trolley, do you want to come?" said a kind looking girl with short brown hair. Narcissa looked the girl head-to-toe. Once her inspection had finished her sharp eyes darted back to the girl's face. She must be muggle-born, Narcissa thought with distaste.

"I wouldn't go with _you_," Narcissa said smirking at the girl's second-hand clothing. The girl looked hurt and stalked off angrily with the others who had been with her. Her elder sister Bellatrix entered the carriage looking at the people who had exited with revulsion. She was as dark as her sister was fair, they made a great contrast.

"Why were you talking to _them, _Cissy?" Bellatrix said scrunching up her nose.

"I wasn't!" Narcissa answered. Bellatrix eyed her younger sister haughtily; she wore her Slytherin scarf with pride.

"You'd better be in Slytherin, Cissy," Bellatrix said mockingly, "Or daddy will kick you out and you'll have to go and live with blood traitors!" Bellatrix was greatly amused to see her sister genuinely look fearful.

"Oh don't, Bella!" Narcissa cried out, "Don't say those things!" Bellatrix just laughed at her sister's fear.

_Later in the Great Hall at the Sorting ceremony_

Narcissa stumbled up the few steps and collapsed into the old wooden stool. She sat trembling as the sorting hat was lowered over her head, it almost covered her eyes. Her heart was pounding against her chest and felt as if it would break free any moment. Her palms had gone sweaty and she closed her eyes in fright.

"Hmm…" the sorting hat said almost cruelly, "Slytherin!" Finally! It felt as if a great weight had been lifted off Narcissa's shoulders. Relief coursed through her body and she felt joyous. She walked, now confident and haughty, down the join her fellow Slytherins. They cheered. Bellatrix eyed her sister and gave her an approving nod. Narcissa wore a smile all through the evening.

"I don't see why I need to do anything _you _tell me to, Lucinda!" Narcissa said arrogantly. She and her friend were in the Slytherin common room two years (and probably a half) from the night she had been sorted into Slytherin. Narcissa bullied some first years into giving up their places by the fire and the two third year girls took them. Lucinda, who was tall and had dark blonde hair, tried to talk to her friend but Narcissa turned away and pretended to be interested in the dancing flames.

"Cissy," Lucinda said sadly, "I didn't mean to insult you or your sister. But she _did _put a nasty spell on my little brother … he had to go to the hospital wing!"

"Well," Narcissa said angrily, "he shouldn't have provoked her! She is Head of Slytherin! He must have deserved it!"

"You don't mean that, Cissy,"

"Luci," Narcissa said frustrated now, "Let's…just finish our homework…"

The next day was the last day of school before the Christmas break. Lucinda was coming to Narcissa's home that year because her parent's (also pureblood of course) were away. Her little brother was going with one of his friends.

"Narcissa Black," Professor McGonagall said strictly, "Are you paying the slightest detail of attention to what your classmate is saying?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes and retorted:

"Well if he weren't so boring I might pay attention," the class laughed and Narcissa continued acting indifferent as McGonagall's nostril flared angrily.

"Perhaps we will get the pleasure to see your highly entertaining attempt," McGonagall said pointing to the front of the classroom.

"I didn't do it," Narcissa said indifferently, but still glaring.

"Didn't do what, Miss Black?"

"_Your _homework … _professor,_" Narcissa said through gritted teeth.

"Well perhaps you had better things to do, Miss Black? You can do detention tonight, seven o'clock in my office." Narcissa continued glaring and said nothing.

"Old bat," Narcissa said angrily as they filed out of the classroom, "I'd like to transfigure her!"

"She gave me a P on my assignment!" Lucinda said sulkily looking down at the parchment in her hands. The two girls followed the crowd to the Great Hall where they sat at the Slytherin table eating their lunch. Bellatrix and Andromeda came to sit with them; Lucinda glared at Bellatrix before pushing her food around her plate awkwardly.

"McGonagall gave me _another _detention!" Narcissa said grumpily to her sisters.

"She's always had it in for our family," Andromeda said looking over to where McGonagall sat at the staff table.

"Why they keep her at this school is a mystery to me," Bellatrix said, "She's one of the ones who fight to keep mud-bloods here. Filthy brats they are." Narcissa crossly stabbed her food in agreement to Bellatrix.

Narcissa, Lucinda, Bellatrix and Andromeda sit in a carriage on the Hogwarts express going home for the Christmas break.

"It's going to be all about exams to them now," Bellatrix groaned, she was referring to her parents.

"Well you don't want to let down the family by getting lousy marks," Narcissa said cheekily. Bellatrix was Head Slytherin girl, captain of the dueling club and played was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Narcissa had been practicing; she wanted to be seeker on the Quidditch team.

"How long do you think we have left?" Narcissa said curling up in her seat.

"Probably half an hour," Bellatrix answered. Andromeda didn't seem to be paying attention, but was watching a boy outside the carriage: a muggle-born. His name was Ted Tonks. Bellatrix looked angrily at her sister, who was returning Ted's smile.

"Are you paying attention?" Bellatrix said sharply. Andromeda looked at her sisters and Lucinda, who were all staring at her.

"Er," Andromeda said, "I'm going to go and get something to eat…" she slipped out of the carriage and followed Ted. Bellatrix and Narcissa watched incredulously.

"Is she going out with _him?_" Narcissa gaped. Bellatrix was frowning.

"If she knows what's good for her, she'll tell him what he deserves, filthy muggle boy," Bellatrix replied. Narcissa and Bellatrix had always been much closer than they had ever been with Andromeda. Though they were opposites in looks, they had always been close.

…Dun dun dun … What will happen with Ted and Andromeda? (Big mystery)… Next chapter Narcissa is growing up and getting into more trouble at Hogwarts when she dips into dark magic.


End file.
